


you look fresh like a salad

by officialjjong



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Dates, M/M, i had a dream they made out and then they were my otp, i rlly like opposites attract pairing, im not good at endings, im the captain of the jileo ship, jimins and hyuks friendship is cute as HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin likes leo, leo thinks jimin is too loud, hyuk is a meddlesome kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look fresh like a salad

**Author's Note:**

> alice: slut for opposites attract pairings 
> 
> basically i thought about how cute jimin and leo would be and then i found out that jimin and hyuk are friends and i vomitted out this. youre welcome
> 
> thanks @ kaik 4 the ending help ilu

‘but sanghyuuukkkkie.’ jimin whined.  
‘jimin, jesus christ, for the last time. leo-hyung said you’re too loud for him to be around. bro, he barely manages with us.’ hyuk responded. jimin had been pestering hyuk to meet leo for months now and hyuk was honestly planning to kill jimin by now. jimin had discovered taekwoon watching one of vixx's live stages to support sanghyuk. he had been talking about him daily ever since. 

'ok, god, frick, come to the rehearsal room with me. but, i swear to god, if he gets angry at me i'm telling him that this was your idea and you're going to have to deal with his wrath.' hyuk snapped, tired at looking at jimin's (really really cute) pout.  
at that moment, jimin let out a screech that could probably rival hoseok's at his loudest.  
'ok, you soiled it. you're barred from our practice room. go, like, look at pictures of taekwoon-hyung on the internet and cry.'  
'but, sanghyuuuukkkkkkiee.'

\------

('stop squealing, you're such an embarrassment, park jimin.'  
'wow don't be rude to 15& like that, you bitch.' jimin said, pausing his screeching to make a super funny joke. [wow well done jimin.])  
jimin was visibly shaking when he was stood outside the practice room, the sound of vixx's new song coming through the walls.  
'sanghyukkie, what if i walk in and he's shirtless? what if i walk in and straightaway i just lose control of my bowels and i embarrass myself in front of him? how will i live?'  
'minnie, that won't happen. treat him like you treat everyone or he will go bright red and get super flustered and who wants that.' hyuk responded.  
'i can do it.' jimin said, tiny hand reaching towards the door handle.  
'fighting, son.'  
jimin pushed the door open and suddenly everything went quiet. then leo turned around and jimin swore he could hear the boys over flowers ost in the background as they made eye contact.  
'hello, hyung. i'm bts' jimin' jimin said, bowing because he needed to be polite to pull the boy of his dreams.  
leo just nodded in response and carried on practicing dancing. well it was a start jimin thought. 

\------

'so, taekwoon-hyung, how do you feel about your new friend, jimin?' hyuk asked slyly, wanting to know if leo had suddenly developed romantic feelings for the orange haired boy.  
'he's so loud.' taekwoon said simply. 'where's his volume button?'  
'but is he hot, hyung?' hyuk pressed.  
'he's... cute... i guess?' taekwoon said, flustered. god, when will sanghyuk learn to be more subtle?  
'hyung. i need you to go on a date with jimin. he's been pestering me for months. save me.' hyuk said, making leo blush so hard he actually thought he might spontaneously combust.  
'why?' taekwoon said.  
'because he thinks you're cute, hyung, please just one date.'  
'tell him to meet me at the coffeeplace at like seven tomorrow' taekwoon said, attempting to sound less like he was dying of embarrassment. 

\------

hyukddi to jiminnie:  
i did it thank me later 

jiminnie to hyukddi:  
WHAT DID U DO JFC

hyukddi to jiminnie:  
go to the coffee shop @ 7pm SHARP tomorrow for ur date w the ice prince

jiminnie to hyukddi:  
what the HELL WHAT T H E HELL. WHAT. T BE HELL HAN SANGHYU K???vv 

IC EP RICNE?? IS THAT JUNG TAEKWOON ALSO KNOWN AS LEO MAIN VOCAL OF VIXX??v? LEO_JUNGTW ON INSTBAGNRAM????

hyukddi to jiminnie:  
please calm down b4 ur date tomorrow or leo might actually die

also bring a puppy or smth 

\------

jimin was a mess. stupid sanghyuk had only given him 25 hours notice that he was going on a date with the love of his life. what a bad friend, how was jimin meant to pick out an outfit? 

hyukddi to jimin:  
bro. are u nearly ready it's 6:30 and a 25 minute walk U BETTER SPEED UP GOTTA GO FAST

WAIT FRICK. jimin had less than 5 minutes to get completely ready? why must the lord punish him this way. 

jimin managed to get himself looking alright and out the door in less than 10 minutes but was still running slightly late. he wanted this date to be perfect, damnit. 

panting, he ran through the door to the coffeeshop. he was half expecting to see taekwoon, who would already be over him because he was late, making out with some random person, completely blowing off their date. (why does jimin have such a creative imagination.) but, fortunately, taekwoon had not fallen manically in love with someone else in the five minutes between him getting there and jimin arriving and was just sitting, waiting for jimin to appear. and he looked hot as hell. 

'h-hi, hyung.' jimin said, breaking out the cuteness straight away.  
'hello, jimin. ive heard a lot about you from sanghyuk.' leo responded quietly.  
'has that bitch been talking about me behind my back again i swear to god...' 

they carried on their date relatively awkwardly but endearing, like a deer trying to ice skate and almost falling. 

then something happened.  
'hey, whats that?' jimin said, suddenly pointing to a sign at the back of the room. he stood up and walked closer until he could make out the words on it. 

when he saw what it said he gasped.  
'TAEKWOONIE-HYUNG THERES A FUNFAIR. HYUUUNG THERES A FAIR RIGHT NOW DOWN THE ROAD LETS GO.' jimin said, practically bouncing with excitement.  
'okay, i'll go pay. you stay here and, i don't know, be cute or something.' leo blushed hard when he realised what he had said and ran off to pay the nice man for their beverages. 

\------

jiminnie to hyukddi:  
BRO HE JUST CALLED ME CUTE IM IN

hyukddi to jiminnie:  
is he alright?? how red is he on a scale of one to ten???

jiminnie to hyukddi:  
a solid 9.8

hyukddi to jiminnie:  
lord

\------

'taekwoonie-hyung, have you ever been to a fair before? theyre really fun, i love them so much. my favo- sorry i'm rambling.' jimin had noticed that he was dominating the conversation and was now visibly making the effort to try to shut himself up and split the conversation equally.  
'it doesn't matter if you ramble, jiminnie,' jimin flushed at the comfortable use of his nickname, 'i'm not a particularly talkative person. its actually better for me that you're so... you.'  
'well you know what they say, taekwoonie.' jimin began, cheesily. 'opposites attract.'  
taekwoon couldn't hide the secondhand embarrassment and walked closer to jimin and tried to physically shut him up. 

\------

as they got closer to the fair, jimin got more and more excited. he was soon bouncing up and down and giggling randomly.  
'this is a longer walk than you made it out to be, park jimin.' taekwoon complained  
'but it's going to be so worth it.' jimin responded happily.  
'you're so cute.' taekwoon murmured, mostly to himself. he didnt want jimin to know how much he liked him yet. he needed to be mysterious.  
'WE'RE HERE!' jimin screeched. taekwoon was really scared to discover that he wasn't annoyed. usually he would at least be a little bit irritated by someone being so loud but when jimin screamed it was almost endearing.  
as they walked in, leo noticed that it was packed.  
'jiminnie, there's so many people' leo said, pulling at the hem of his massive sweater.  
'it wouldn't be the same without all the people though, taekwoonie-hyung.' jimin said giggling.  
he suddenly grabbed onto leo's sleeve and dragged him towards the ferris wheel.  
'hyung it's going dark this will be super cute, lets go on it.' jimin said, acting as though taekwoon had a chance to refuse going on the wheel. he didn't.  
they slowly got closer to the front of the line. leo started to panic and tried to figure out when he should let jimin know that he was absolutely terrified of heights.  
'jimin, i dont know how to tell you this bu-'  
'TAEKWOONIE-HYUNG WE HAVE TO GET IN' jimin screamed, cutting him off.  
'save me.' taekwoon whispered.  
'jimin, please, i dont think this is a good idea.'  
'what?' jimin said, stepping into the (evil) pod.  
'sir, please step into the pod, we don't have all day' the (evil) conductor said to leo.  
quickly, leo stepped in and tried to control his breathing. this was gonna be a wild ride.  
on their way to the top, leo tried as hard as he could to not look towards the glass windows surrounding them and chose to just look directly at jimin. of course, jimin took this opportunity to be very flirty and make leo so flustered that he probably could've had a heart attack then and there.  
'hyung, why are you looking at me? is it because i'm pretty? do you think i'm cute, taekwoonie-hyung?' jimin teased.  
'ahh... very cute... yes...' leo responded with his burning face in his hands.  
'taekwoonie, you're very cute to-' at this leo cut jimin off with a kiss.  
'please, lord, stop talking. i'm really trying hard not to have a heart attack right now and you aren't helping.' leo scolded him.  
now, it was jimin's turn to be bright red. thankfully, the wheel was faster than they had expected and they were off.  
by now, jimin had recovered from the kiss and was zooming off again. honestly this kid was like sonic.  
leo sighed good-naturedly and followed.  
'hyuuung. come play these games with me.' jimin was laying on the aegyo. save leo. 

\------

they had been at the fair for a few hours now and leo had won cute things for jimin and jimin had rewarded him with cute kisses on the cheeks and forehead but now it was time for them to say goodbye. they both had schedules in the morning and needed to be awake unlawfully early.  
'hyung, wheres your dorm?' jimin asked, secretly hoping the older boy's dorm would be near his and he would have an excuse to escort him home.  
'uh, that way, i guess.' leo said pointing in the wrong direction. damnit. 

'i guess this is goodbye for now, hyung, see you tomorrow.'  
'see you tomorrow, jiminnie'.


End file.
